Phantom Virus
The Phantom Virus was the creation of Bill McLemore to try and sabotage a fellow college student's project to win a large amount of money. Physical Appearance A glowing form electrical energy with a seamingly artificial intelligence; mainly blue in color and only clothed for disguise. His allergical-reaction is dust. He alaways gets mad and and coughs. Personality The Phantom Virus has an obsession with baseball mirrored by its creator which were the gangs main clues as to who the culprit was. It had the ability to extract data from variouis electrical devices as well as contol machines and cables. The Virus was however, weak in close proximity to magnets causing agonising deformation or even the inability to move. Powers and Abilities The Phantom Virus has the ability to steal the network and data from every computer in the world. Another feirce abitlity, he can shoot, well, there's no other aspect, but lightning. In the final level in the movie, he created a giant source of balls flying around all over the place like a tornado ripped thru it. Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase A laser for transferring material items into the virtual world was also used to extract the Phantom Virus to into the real world of the college campus. There it would wreak havoc and prevent Eric form winning the prize which Bill thought he deserved due to being a longer standing student. Once the gang are accidentally transferred into the game by accident, they compete with the virus who is the "boss" of various monsters in different locations within the game. to defeat the virus, the gang must find the Scooby Snacks box in each level and progress to the end. the virus has minions in the games such as the 2 Moon Ghosts, 3 skeleton gladiators with a Lion, a T-Rex, a camel, a Dragon, a Polar Bear, and the 5 monsters from the past. There were several suspects as to who created the virus - including Professor Kaufman and Officer Wembley. Game Features, Villains and Monsters *Level one: Moon with Moon, with moon ghosts. *Level two: Roman Empire with: skeleton gladiators and a lion. *Level three: Prehistoric with: Dinosaurs and Mammoths. *Level four: Ocean with: mackerals, seat turtles, yellow fish and a shark. *Level five: Garden with giant ants. *Level six: Feudal Japan with Samurai warrior. *Level seven: Ancient Egypt with mummies, two legged jackels, and camels. *Level eight: Medieval Europe with a dragon. *Level nine: Arctic with a polar bear. *Level ten: with: the cyber Mystery Inc. gang and monsters from the past: Creeper, Jaguaro, Old Iron Face, Gator Ghoul, and the Tar Monster. Appearances The Virus appeared in all ten levels. Level 1, on the moon, Level 2, in a rodio, Level 3, riding on a T-REX, Level 4, riding an ant, Level 5, chasing the on a camal across the desert, Level 6, in the north pole on a polar bear, and level 7, in the Cyberland Bourdwalk. Quotes Trivia *The Scooby-Doo video game makes a quick cameo in the next film, Scooby-Doo! And The Legend Of The Vampire. Category:Stub Category:Image Required Category:Characters Category:Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Category:Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Film characters Category:Inorganic beings